Horrible cumpleaños
by Centric Yukino
Summary: Despues de pasar mas de medio dia sin llamdas ni mensajes de felicitacion, su ex-aliado decide hacer una visita turistica en la ciudad y le pide a Arthur ser su guia  no se como etiquetarlo... ¿esto se puede considerar como comedia? :S


Advertencia... no lo edite y tiene miles de errores ortograficos (mas de lo normal)

Si soy awesome con los titulos XD

* * *

><p>23 de Abril, el unico dia que el podria decir es su cumpleaños, ¿tanto tiempo a pasado ya? ¿Que no se suponia que Japon es mas viejo? Al menos recuerda la fecha... habra olvidado sus años, pero al menos lo sabe, y ¿que hay de China? El parece tiene sus años algo contados y aun asi su fecha de cumpleaños es desconocida ¿Francia? El claro que lo sabe y lo celebra año tras año, el dia de la Bastilla el 14 de Julio.<p>

Todos ellos celebran cosas, en si, recientes, ¿Pero acaso en verdad recuerdan la fecha en la que nacieron? Alfred celebra el 4 de Julio... gruño al tener ese pensamiento, nunca puede pensar en esa fecha tranquilamente.

Pero Alfred no nació el 4 de Julio... Supuso que es una de la consecuencias de ser un alma vieja atrapada en un cuerpo joven, con el paso de los años tu gente va olvidando tantas cosas, que tu mismo las olvidas... aun cuando sea algo tan importante y no se supone las debas olvidar.

Pero a fin de cuentas, sea o no sea esta fecha la real, esta solo, en la sala de su casa, tirado en uno de los sillones, intentando reprimir el latente dolor de cabeza que amenaza con atacarlo fuertemente. Nadie lo a visitado, lo a llamado, o siquiera mandado un mensaje para felicitarlo. Claro que, ¿Por que deberian? Ya les a dejado en claro, aunque no se creía ni el mismo, que no le importa, ya que ni siquiera es su cumpleaños realmente.

Si se molestan en llamarle para hablarle sobre su nuevo descubrimiento sobre ovnies o un nuevo video para adultos, para recordarle lo solitario que esta, para burlarse de su mala comida ¿Por que no llamarlo hoy? Tambien les a dicho que no lo molestaran con todas esas cosas... y sin embargo lo hacen.

El telefono comenzo a sonar, es demasiado ruidoso, probablemente sea trabajo, o algun banco llamando para ofrecerle otra tarjeta de credito. Espero hasta que dejo de sonar y su mente volvio a aquellos pensamientos de hacia unos momentos.

El telefono sono de nuevo, volvio a dejarlo hasta que hubo silencio, queria que fuera una llamada de alguien para felicitarlo, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba la idea de contestar y que en efecto fuera alguna compañia intentando venderle algun producto inutil.

Sono una tercera vez... Miro el telefono sonar un par de veces, _quizas. _Finalmente se levanto y contesto apurado "¡¿Hola?"

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la linea por un momento "!¿H-Hola?"

Una suave voz se escucho finalmente, aunque algo bajo "¿Inglaterra-san... puede oírme?"

"S-Si... si" registro las voz que habia escuchado "¿Japon?"

"Ahh, que gusto, ya habia llamado unas veces y no contestaba, me temia que no estubiera en casa..."

"Uhmmm si estaba un poco ocupado"

"¿Sigue muy ocupado? no quisiera molestarlo"

Le molestaba en cierta manera la forma de hablar de su ex aliado, con tanto respeto, no es que no quisiera que lo respetara, es solo que, _creia que eramos mas... unidos_.

"N-No, ya eh terminado con todos mis pendientes, pero dime ¿Que necesitas?"

"...yo... -stoy en el aeropuerto y..." la conexion comenzo a fallar

"¿Donde?"

No podia escuchar muy bien lo que dijo despues, pero entendio lo ultimo "...Heathrow..." justo antes de que la llamada de cortara. "¿Heathrow? ¿Como el aeropuerto?". ¿A eso se referia Japon? ¿Que se encuentra alli?.

Ya habia comenzado una tormenta, el horrible clima... la lluvia. Ni siquiera lo habia notado, es tan comun para el. No paso ni un minuto antes de que tomara su abrigo un paraguas y las llaves de su auto para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

La luz roja lo hizo detenerse, en ese momento recapacito, se habia movido sin pensarlo, salio disparado de su casa en cuanto arreglo en su propia mente toda una situacion... _Quiza no era eso lo que el queria decir...¿Que tal si llamo de nuevo? ¿Por que sali con tanta prisa?_

Luz verde

Los pitidos de los autos lo hicieron moverse. Odiaba manejar en la lluvia, lo odiaba, el sonido del agua golpeando tanto en el techo como a los lados, el parabrisas opaco, los limpiaparabrisas brindandole apenas un poco de visibilidad ¡Es su cumpleaños maldita sea!

Por fin pudo ver las entradas al aeropuerto debia dirigirse a una terminal... pero ¿cual de todas? no recordaba bien la ultima vez que tuvo que recoger a Japon en al aeropuerto. No sabia que aerolinea habia tomado... se fue por lo conocido _British Airways,_ Terminal 5. Se estaciono lo mas cerca que pudo de la entrada, aun asi tuvo que caminar un buen tramo bajo la lluvia y con un simple paraguas.

Justo en la zona de taxis, lo vio. Revisaba su telefono celular mortificado.

"Japón..." colo su mano en su hombro

"¡Inglaterra-san!" Fruncio un poco sus cejas al oír de nuevo la forma en que lo llamaba... " Crei que no me habia escuchado, no recordaba su direccion y temia el perderme en la ciudad"

El Japones no es un apersona asi de descuidada, no hace las cosas a la ligera, se le ocurrio llegar a visitar ¿sin avisar, sin preguntar si estaba bien? "No lo escuche muy bien, pero cuando oí que mencionaste el aeropuerto..."

"oh..." Fue lo unico que salio de su boca "Lo siento" hizo una reverencia en disculpa.

Intento mantenerse formal igualmente "Esta bien... te puedo llevar a tu hotel, ya va a obscurecer y debes estar cansado" Comenzo a caminar con el paraguas semi inclinado para cubrir al otro

Japon tomo su maleta, la bolsa que llevaba y lo siguio enseguida, se quedo a su lado bajo la proteccion de el paraguas "En realidad... no... no reserve habitación en ningun hotel"

Se detuvo un momento, en verdad, es obvio que planeaba que lo recibiera en su casa ¿Por que tan de la nada?

"¿Y a que has venido?... ¡b-bueno no es que me moleste!... pero tampoco es... bueno.. solo quiero saber..." excusas excusas, fue muy directo... intento suavizar su pregunta sin lograrlo. Abrió la puerta del auto para el y dio la vuelta para subirse tambien.

Al entrar al auto se encontro con un rostro sonrojado, mirandolo directamente con determinacion en los ojos... "Y-Yo... vine... porque... tenia un par de dias libres y habia olvidado la ultima vez que vine a Londres, todo debe haber cambiado tanto" sostenia su camara digital frente a el, como para explicar mejor su motivo.

Trago saliva, sintio un punzada en el corazon. No es que esperara que fuera por su cumpleaños _¡Claro que no! ¿Por que si quiera lo pensaría?..._

"Y-Ya veo... la lluvia a arruinado tus planes ¿no es asi?" ¿Deberia decirle que es su cumpleaños? Claro que no... Lo mas deprimente de todo es tener que recordarle a la gente que te felicite.

El otro solo asintió con la cabeza "... Queria que Inglaterra-san me mostrara la ciudad de nuevo y me contara todas esas fascinantes historias"

El solo bufo y una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro "No se si de verdad sean tan fascinantes como dices".

Asintió de nuevo con la cabeza de forma insistente " Lo son y lo sabe, sus ojos brillan cuando las cuenta".

Por un momento, olvido que estaba enojado con el mundo, incluso con la persona delante de el. Sonrio alegre "Bien... mañana podemos salir temprano y recorrer las viejas calles de Londres si el clima lo permite"

"En realidad, me gustaria ir a algun lugar hoy, Inglaterra-san, no esperaba que lloviera y mañana en la tarde debo regresar a mi pais".

Encendió el auto, y acomodo su asiento, el poco buen humor que había sentido desvaneciendose, realmente no se sentia con ganas de salir, ¿pero decirle que no a Japon? Nunca podria... no de nuevo. "¿Que lugar quisieras visitar?"

"Podriamos ir a algun restaurante, me gustaria probar la comida tradicional, hace tanto tiempo que la eh probado"

"Claro, conozco el lugar perfecto"

Llegaron a un restaurante llamado Porters English Restaurant, personalmente el favorito del ingles.

Lo considero varias veces antes de ordenar algo de alcohol, no siempre saca lo mejor de el y conociendose quiza terminaría llorando sobre su horrible cumpleaños en los hombros de su ex-aliado. Y no queria eso, pero almenos podrian tomar unas copas para amenizar el momento.

Platicaron de tantas cosas, tantas historias y experiencias que han tenido desde la terminacion de su alcancía, no podian creer, que después de tantos años, desde aquella alianza, aun se sienten tan bien al estar juntos.

* * *

><p>"No creo que deba manejar" El Japones intento convencerlo despues de haberlo visto tropesar un par de veces cuando regresaban al auto. Ya habia obscurecido pasaron varias horas en el restaurante.<p>

"Estoy bien Kiku" _..! _¿Acaba de llamarlo por su nombre? Normalmente hubiera entrado en panico, Japon no es muy allegado a la gente y la unica vez que lo habia llamado por su nombre humano había sido durante su alianza y singularmente, estaba increíblemente ebrio. Por suerte no parecia importarle mucho, ya que continuo intentando convencerlo de dejar que el maneje.

"No No" le dijo moviendo su dedo a un lado y al otro frente a su rostro "¡Puedo manejar!" solo estaba ligeramente mareado, lo sabia porque aun no habia empezado quejarse y sacar todo su enojo en lagrimas.

Llegaron al auto y de nuevo abrio la puerta para Kiku

"¡Rayos!"

"¿Que pasa?"

"Olvide mi cartera en el restaurante..." se revisaba los bolsillos "Ya regreso"

Para cuando Arthur regreso, el pelinegro revisaba su celular "¿Esta descompuesto o algo? Cada vez que lo revisas tuerces la boca"

"No... Es solo America-san, no deja de mandarme mensajes con preguntas de como pasar el nivel en sus videojuegos"

"Mmm, si eso es suficientemente molesto"

Kiku dejo salir una pequeña risa acordando con su comentario. Esa risa... Quería seguir oyendola.

De nuevo iban en camino, ahora por fin se dirigía a su casa, para que pudieran descansar, durante la cena Kiku le menciono que en realidad si estaba algo cansado por el largo viaje.

No despegaba la vista de la calle, el viaje de pronto se había vuelto pesado, como si las cerca de cuatro horas que habían pasado durante la cena no hubiera sido nada confortantes, pero fue todo lo contrario.

"A-Asa... san" Freno el auto enseguida al oir su nombre, o bueno, lo que creyo que era su nombre, seguia mirando hacia delante.

"¿S-Si?"

"Cuando salíamos del restaurante me llamo por mi nombre"

"Ah... si"

"Yo... queria decirle, que lo extrañe mucho"

"Ah bueno, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que convivimos ¿no? Yo tambien extrañaba platicar contigo"

"¡No es de esa forma! Extraño las rosas que me llevaba en cada visita, y las agradables bienvenidas con las que me recibía en su casa... No me habia dado cuenta... de lo mucho que extrañe a Asa-san" Deberia estar ebrio igualmente para comenzar a hablar de esa forma.

"¿Podrias dejar de hablarme asi?" Apretaba el volante del auto con fuerza.

Ladeo la cabeza "¿Como?"

"Con tanta formalidad... somos amigos ¿no es asi?"

"Si" Coloco su mano sobre su brazo intentando hacer que lo mirara. Y el solo hizo lo que en ese momento queria hacer, se abalanzo sobre el tomando su rostro para que no se moviera y lo rechazara.

Comenzo a darle besos saborizados de alcohol, el otro que tambien habia tomado no le molesto del todo el sabor, y eso era todo lo que podria molestarle de esa accion.

Se separaron para tomar algo de aire, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi, y luego volvieron a juntar sus labios para seguir dandose besos hambrientos, las manos de Kiku acariciaban o mas bien revolvían los cabellos de Arthur, mientras que los de el se mantenian aun sosteniendo su rostro acariciando sus mejillas con el pulgar. Las ventanas del auto comenzaron a opacarse.

Finalmente se separo controlandose un poco "Quizas..." Comenzo a hablar "... Deberiamos _seguir_... en casa" ofrecerle tal cosa a su compañero... ¡¿que rayos importa? ¡queria hacerlo con el! y queria hacerlo esa noche, en SU cumpleaños.

Kiku asintio con la cabeza, con algo de dificultad ya que el ingles aun sostenia su rostro. ¿En verdad habia aceptado? Su corazon comenzo a palpitar aun mas rapido de lo que ya lo hacia.

No fue muy sutil, ya que se notaba lo apresurado que estaba por llegar a casa, la idea de tener sexo en auto le agradaba, pero no queria asustar a Kiku con eso. Queria que fuera comodo, al menos la pimera vez... _primera vez como si volviera a pasar..._

Llegaron a su casa, abrio la puerta para Kiku por supuesto, no hiba a perder su caballerosidad. Ya ni siquiera se sentia mareado por el alcohol, lo unico que en esos moventos lo hacia actuar y atorpecia sus movimientos era el deseo.

Se le calleron las llaves de la puerta un par de veces antes de lograr meterlas en el cerrojo de la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta miro detras de si, como para asegurarse que Kiku siguiera alli. Y ahi estaba, sus ojos brillaban y con el rostro teñido de rojo abrazaba su bolsa y su maleta con fuerza frente a su pecho.

Abrio la puerta estuvo a punto de hacerse a un lado para dejar al otro pasar, cuando las luces se encendieron. Un grito unísono casi lo hizo saltar

"¡SORPRESA!"

Dejo caer las llaves al piso, Kiku solo se cubrio el rostro con su maleta. "Los siento" le dijo en voz baja, solo audible para el.

* * *

><p>Feliz cumple Arthur ;w; todo te sale mal...<p>

queria postearlo antes de que terminara el 23... pero se me hiba a inspiracion cada que me ponia frente a la compu y abria el asqueroso Open Office... _

Oh bueno, no vi que nadie posteara algo por ello y... SON I AM DISSAPOINT

no no hay segunda parte del tipo: los manda al diablo los saca de su casa y se tira a Kiku...

a Arthur se le enfriaron los... pensamientos y ya xD


End file.
